


Drawing Lines

by cookinguptales



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Additional Treat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/pseuds/cookinguptales
Summary: Gundam has always been partial to arts and crafts





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> Dear lirillith, you asked for a dark take on this couple--I hope this is dark enough! I do love the two of them, whether their darkness is fluffy or decidedly more malevolent. (Also, as requested, I spelled it "Gundam" rather than "Gundham".)
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"Ah! Tanaka-san, I think you missed a line over there," Sonia said, peering up at his work.

Gundam paused mid-stroke and took a step back. "Where?"

There was a breath and a step and then she was right there behind him. She leaned forward and he could feel her shoulder press up against his from behind, and soft curves just below that. His dark queen was always so warm, even when her words dripped with ice. "Right there," she said, and pointed up at the wall.

Ah. It was true. He'd gone right instead of left. "Eagle-eyed as always, hellcat. Perhaps it was the wind that swayed this devil's hand. The very earth is crying out against us," he said. He tapped his chin with the base of his brush. The rain had certainly hampered their progress on the way there, like tears from above. His scouting birds had barely been able to find the base.

"And its cries sound so pure," Sonia replied, and gave him that smile that he'd grown to love, all sweetness and steel. "Such pure, rich despair."

He closed his eyes for one brief moment, and he remembered. The screams when they'd broken down the doors had been exquisite. There was fear, yes, and fury, but beneath that they'd all known what was coming. They knew there was no way out, and that their deaths would mean the fall of an entire region. The fear had fallen away soon enough, and so had the fury. By the time the two of them had finished, there had only been sweet despair.

He opened his eyes again, and didn't bother to try and tamp down the grin tugging at his lips. "Shall we?" he asked, and nodded towards his work.

"With pleasure," she said, and placed her delicate hand over his. Together, together, they placed the final stroke in their spell circle. It hung there on the wall, stark against plain cement, and the air was thick with the coppery tang of blood. They'd certainly had no shortage of ink.

Sonia laid her head against his shoulder and gave a little sigh of contentment. They were changing the world, the two of them, one day at a time. With every royal decree and tiger's yowl, they took one step closer to their ultimate goal. And it happened sometimes, that his head would buzz and the world would slant sideways, that his hands would fist in soft, warm fur and he'd have a brief, alarming sense of _wrongness_. But that was what Sonia was for. Sonia and all the rest. She was always there to offer her hand and help him back up with that bewitching fire in her eyes and the easy confidence of a woman born to lead. She was always happy to remind him of their purpose, and to stand tall and proud at his side as they walked their lonely road.

Gundam dropped his brush so he could wind an arm around Sonia's waist, and the splintering clatter was just one more discordant note in the song they'd composed together. He drew her close and pressed his lips to her hair, inhaled the comforting scent of screams and gunpowder and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, looking up at their scarlet tableau of gore and violence and the secrets of the ages.

"Yes," he said, looking down at her face, "It is."


End file.
